One Tree Hill Reimagined
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: One Tree Hill from the beginning but yet, totally different ... What if Lucas and Peyton had married during their freshman year? How would that single decision alter the fabric of Tree Hill as we knew it? ... Episode 1 is up!


**One Tee Hill Reimagined**

_**Some new characters, lots of new situations, same old Tree Hill… This is a Leyton-centric series. What if Lucas and Peyton had gotten married in Season 1? How would it change everything? Other pairings to be announced though I see Naley (eventually) as a major possibility. **_

**Episode 1x01: Welcome to Our World**

"Oh gawd," Nicki Castle said. "Disgustingly happy couple at five o'clock." She glared at Peyton and Lucas as they walked hand in hand up the front steps, pretty much unaware they were currently the object of scorn and gossip. "Hey Rachel, get a load of Peyton's jacket. Vintage crap again."

"Probably bought it at _Chez _Yardsale," Rachel agreed as she glanced up at Peyton and Lucas and then back at her nails that she was busy polishing. "Honestly I don't get what he sees in her."

"Neither do I. But Brooke's coming over, let's ask her," Nicki said nastily. Though Brooke and Nicki were technically friends the word "frenemies" was probably more accurate because Nicki expected everyone to just bow down to her "awesomeness" and Brooke didn't play that game. It angered Nicki so she would take digs at Brooke any chance she got.

"Hey, Brooke, did you see the happy couple?" Nicki asked. "Peyton and Lucas are looking mighty cozy again."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me, Nicki. I can so take you and I will because I'm PMSing real bad today."

Nicki smirked. "That explains the bloating … or does it?" She snickered.

Brooke looked at Rachel pointedly. "Shut her up before I rip out her fake extensions."

Rachel sighed. "Alright, ladies, in your corners. I am not getting scratched again breaking up one of your brawls. I still have a scar from the last one." She gestured to her slender left elbow but there was nothing to be seen that Brooke could tell anyway.

Brooke jumped up onto the table and crossed her trim legs. She looked at Rachel. "Rachel, tell me why that bitch always wants to start a fight with me. Is she that jealous of me?"

"I heard that and in your dreams, Brookie," Nicki said and then tossing her brown tresses she took off running towards her boyfriend, senior Ryan Andrews, fairly tackling him at the entrance to the school.

"Look at those thighs a jigglin' as she runs," Brooke said with a laugh. "And _I'm_ the bloated one?"

"Whatever," Rachel said and went back to painting her nails a bright blood red shade.

Brooke craned her neck for a quick glance at Lucas but he and Peyton had already disappeared into the throng of students heading for their homeroom classes. Brooke sighed. It had been almost a year now since the breakup. She had never mooned over a guy this long – she had never mooned over a guy period. It was time to nip this in the bud and stop wearing her heart on her sleeve. Besides, sometimes she thought she wanted her best friend back.

XoXoXo

Peyton and Lucas stopped at their adjoining lockers and started pulling out their textbooks. "Ready for another fun-filled school day?" Peyton said facetiously.

"I can deal," Lucas said. "Though I have an oral report in Bronson's class and I am pretty much not prepared."

"Oh please, Lucas, you're always prepared for like anything. Even a nuclear bomb."

"You know about that underground shelter I dug in my backyard last summer?" He joked.

"Oh you're so geeky. So preciously geeky," Peyton said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. She left rouge-colored lipstick on his cheek and smirked. "That's a good look on you."

"You want all the guys on the basketball team to say I'm whipped, don't you?"

It was a total joke but for whatever reason Peyton didn't take it that way. "Well fine, Lucas, I am sorry to put a crimp in your oh-so-important social status." She then slammed her locker and stomped off, melding into the crowd, before he could stop her.

XoXoXo

"So I like hear Peyton went postal on your brother outside homeroom today," Rachel said as she watched her on-and-off boyfriend Nathan Scott dribbling a basketball on the pavement during lunch.

"He's not my brother," Nathan said. "He's a bastard. Plain and simple. My dad's spermicidal mistake. The albatross that will always follow us around wanting to be a part of us when he can't be."

Rachel sighed and stood up from where she was straddling the stone bench and moved over to him. She tried to take the ball from him. Big mistake. "What the fuck, Rachel? Can't you see I'm practicing here?" He pulled the ball back and bounced it angrily off the bench she had just been sitting on.

"I thought we could practice something else," Rachel said coyly and tried to reach for his wrist but he shook free of her grasp.

"Not interested. Go practice with yourself. Maybe you'll learn some new moves that might keep me from falling to sleep while you're trying to get off."

"Speaking off getting off? Go fuck yourself, Nathan," Rachel said and grabbing her folder and makeup bag, she hurried off. She would not cry over Nathan asshole Scott. She would not.

But she couldn't exactly help it. He was the only guy she had ever let get this close to her heart and it effing hurt when he treated her something he had stepped in. She hated him. No, she kind of still loved him.

She was a loser.

XoXoXo

Lucas was sitting at the far east side of campus trying to work on his oral report which he was due to give right after lunch break but he was having a really hard time concentrating on the task at hand. His thoughts were across town with a beautiful corkscrew curled blonde with the most gorgeous aqua eyes. He didn't get why she was so pissed at him. But she must have been because the word around campus was that she had ditched classes today. He had tried calling her on his cell phone but there was no answer. He had left a few voice mails but figured ultimately that she needed space. She did that brooding thing sometimes. Kind of like he did.

He sighed as he tried to focus on schoolwork but it was no use. Just as he was packing up his backpack, he spotted a familiar figure approaching him across the quad. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her black jeans and she looked anxious and tired.

He immediately moved towards her but she motioned for him to stay where he was. She then closed the distance between them and slid onto the bench across from him. "I'm sorry," she immediately blurted out.

"It's alright, Pey, we all have bad days."

"It's no excuse. I'm just like all over the place moody right now. And I'm really sorry I'm about to fuck up your life forever."

"What are you talking about?"

Peyton looked around to be sure no one was within hearing distance. "Remember how I have been kind of sick lately? A lot moodier than usual? How the smell of hamburgers makes me nauseous but yet I crave cooked carrots and barley…" Tears gathered in her beautiful eyes. "Luke, I am not trying to beat around the bush here … I just don't know how to tell you this."

He reached out and grasped her hands. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Lucas, I ditched classes today because I needed to take a test. An important test… The truth is … _Lucas, I'm pregnant."_


End file.
